


Melt in Your Mouth (Kinda Lovin')

by iaintafraidofnoghostbear



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Dating, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaintafraidofnoghostbear/pseuds/iaintafraidofnoghostbear
Summary: Tyler's got a crush on the hot guy at his new favorite bakery.





	Melt in Your Mouth (Kinda Lovin')

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalika_999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/gifts).

> This was written as part of [pencilsinthemargin](http://pencilsinthemargin.co.uk/). Thank you to Kalika_999 and her friend for their generous donation. I hope you enjoy your fic!

It happens in an instant. Tyler’s hardly paying attention, trying to juggle his phone and wallet and re-counting people in his head to make sure he’d ordered the right amount of baked goods. He looks up into the face of the man at the till and feels like he’s been struck over the head. The guy is handsome, big and broad and Tyler has absolutely forgotten why he’s here. He’s aware that something’s being said to him as he stares, but it’s not until the guy blushes and ducks his head that Tyler snaps out of it. 

“Uh, sorry?” 

“It’s okay,” the guy says in a soft voice that belies his size. “What can I get for you?” 

Tyler swipes open is phone and reads off the start of the order he’d put in earlier that day. Right away, the guy nods and rings up his purchase, disappearing briefly in the back while Tyler’s card runs through the machine. He comes back with a couple of neatly packed bags, several boxes tucked inside. 

“Have a great day.” The guy’s face is still pink, but he offers Tyler a shy smile. 

“Yeah, um. Yeah, you too.” 

Tyler has to hurry, aware that he’s late for Spezz’s party, but he takes a second to groan at himself, resting his forehead against his steering wheel once he’s got the bags tucked away. “Smooth, Segs. Real smooth,” he mutters to himself, easing out of the parking garage and heading down the street. 

  
  
  


* * *

He’d almost let himself forget about it until Alex asks him where he’d gotten the cupcakes. 

“Makar’s birthday, you know? They were good.” 

Tyler remembers the name of the place and sends Alex the link. It sticks in his mind, and that’s how he finds himself there on a chilly November afternoon. He knows, now, that the place also serves coffee and other drinks, and that’s what he has in mind. Or so he tells himself. There’s no denying the disappointment he feels when there’s a different man working at the counter, though just as tall and burly as his counterpart. 

The coffee is good, but all-in-all, Tyler feels a little silly for wanting to see the guy again. He’d been cute, sure, but that doesn’t make for a potential relationship, no matter how much Tyler tries to convince himself otherwise. 

Still. Having a wide variety of friends, means a variety of reasons for people to get together, and everyone knows Tyler can’t cook. He’s pretty much expected to bring something store bought, and it kind of becomes a thing after the third time he turns up with bags from Benn Bros. Both times had resulted in the same red headed man working the counter; Tyler wonders if the other man had quit and briefly considers checking the bakery’s social media to see if he can figure out more, but that feels too . . . stalkery. 

Time number five proves to be the charm. Tyler hadn’t even planned on stopping in, but he’d gotten a craving for the lemon-ricotta scones he’d gotten the second - or was it third? - time. There’s a chance they won’t have them, of course; Benn Bros tends to circulate their goods out on a rotation that Tyler hasn’t quite figured out yet. Either way, he knows he can get something good if not quite as satisfying, and coffee while he’s at it. 

He’s pondering getting a box to take in to the office to share with the guys when he hears a near-familiar voice. Sure enough, tall, dark and adorable is at the register and Tyler finds himself bouncing nervously as he waits in line. He forces himself to settle, balling his fists in the pockets of his jacket to try to calm his nerves, but it only helps a little. 

“Hey, welcome to Benn Bros. What can I get you?” Another shy smile, and Tyler’s brain shorts out for a moment. 

“I’ll have a - uh, a latte? A caramel latte and a scone. Please.” 

It probably speaks to either the guy’s experience or his general attitude that he doesn’t seem off put by Tyler’s awkwardness. “Hot or iced and any particular type of scone?” 

“Hot. And a lemon ricotta, if you have them?” Tyler wants to sink through the floor, but the guy just cheerfully rings him up. His drink is made by a young-looking guy who doesn’t say anything as he hands it over, but his sunny smile makes up for it. 

It’s not until Tyler’s in the car, digging his scone out of the paper bag it comes in that he realizes he hadn’t even bothered to look at the guy’s nametag. 

“I’m an idiot,” he mumbles around a mouthful of scone, chasing it with a careful sip of latte that makes him sigh as it warms him up.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The red head, it seems, has somehow caught on to Tyler’s game. He all but laughs at him when they make eye contact and Tyler feels the disappointment wash over him. 

“My brother worked the morning shift today,” he says faux-casually. “Stop in on Saturday, he’ll be back on the afternoon shift then.” 

Blushing, Tyler stutters out a thank you and flees. He wants to ignore it and maybe never go back, but the temptation is too much. Surely if the guys brother thought he was being too weird or creepy, he wouldn’t have told Tyler to come in, right? Of course, it could be that the guy just wants to let Tyler down on his own terms, or to tell him to stop being a weirdo himself. 

Either way, Tyler finds himself strolling down the now-familiar block from the parking garage to the bakery early Saturday afternoon. It’s raining, cold enough that he’s definitely looking forward to something hot to drink. There aren’t a lot of people in the bakery when he gets there; he only has to wait for one mother-daughter pair and an older man before it’s his turn. 

This time, Tyler makes sure to look at the guy’s name tag as soon as he steps up to the register. It says ‘Hi My Name is Jamie’ in a tidy scrawl, and Jamie is flushed bright pink by the time Tyler looks up at his face. 

“Hi, wel-welcome back. What can I get you?” 

“Your number!” someone calls from the back and Jamie blushes impossibly darker. 

“Sorry, don’t mind him, my brother is just -” 

“Right,” Tyler breathes, feeling like he’s been dunked in cold water the moment he realizes what he said. 

“ - wait, what?” 

“He’s right. I um. I’d like your number. Or I could give you mine. Or I - I could definitely just stop and leave if I’m being weird or creepy or whatever.” 

“Oh.” Jamie looks a little dumbstruck, and it takes the young barista coming over and nudging him out of the way for him to shake himself out of it. 

“Here. Go. Take your break.” The young man - Miro, his name tag declares - hands Jamie two cups, passing Tyler a bag with a scone in it. “Talk to Tyler.” 

“Oh um. I-” Jamie looks around at the near-empty seating area and nods. “Alright. If you’re sure?” 

It feels like a dream, following Jamie to a small table off to the side. He sets one of the cups in front of Tyler, cradling the other in his big hands. 

“So this is awkward, hey?” Tyler mumbles, and that, at least, gets a small laugh. 

“Yeah, uh. I’m Jamie.” 

“Jamie, I’m Tyler.” Tyler offers his hand to shake, and finds that Jamie’s grip is firm, but not in the way that speaks of a man who’s trying to prove himself. He’s almost sad to let go, but he does, tucking his hands back around his cup. 

“So um. Jordie said you were in here looking for me a couple times? He said you seemed disappointed to see him, anyway.” 

With a shrug, Tyler takes a drink in a futile attempt to hide his embarrassment. “I mean. I guess. I think you’re cute. Thought so the first time I came in, but I didn’t want to come off weird while you were working. Rude, you know?” 

Jamie laughs softly again. “Yeah. That’s nice of you, in a weird way. Miro’s been giving me crap for talking about you. Jordie, too.” 

“Talking about me, huh? So you wouldn’t be opposed to having my number then?” 

Popping the top off his drink, Jamie smooshes it back on before he speaks. “I wouldn’t. If you’re really interested.” 

A pen lands on the table in front of them, then, skittering almost off the edge before Jamie snatches it up. He sends a dirty look toward the counter where Miro is innocently wiping down the tops of the display cases. Tyler plucks the pen from Jamie’s hand and grabs a napkin from the holder on the table. He scribbles his number quickly, pushing the pen and napkin over to Jamie, who tucks both into his apron pocket. 

The bell on the door rings then, and Jamie gets up with the clear intent of heading back to the counter, but Miro waves him off. Still, Tyler can feel how uncomfortable Jamie is getting with the stilted conversation, so he stands up, too. 

“Text me? Or call, if you want. I’d love to take you to dinner sometime.” 

“Yeah. I’d like that, too.” Jamie smiles at him as they say goodbye, and Tyler isn’t sure it wasn’t all a dream by the time he got home. 

Shortly after 5, his phone vibrates, and he unlocks it to find a message from an unknown number. 

_ Tyler? This is Jamie.  _

  
  


* * *

Jamie’s Canadian - which Tyler suspected - and he loves hockey - which Tyler had hoped. It gives them a jumping off point when they can talk about the Stars season so far, branching out from there to talk about the Leafs and the Canucks, respectively, as well as the shit-show going on in Edmonton. They’d both played when they were younger, but had given it up in pursuit of other dreams. 

Jamie and his brother, Jordie, had opened the bakery after they’d gotten tired of building houses. It had started as a joke, but they’d started experimenting in the kitchen and had coaxed family recipes out of both sides of their family tree. Jordie liked to bake more than Jamie, but Jamie had found a knack for decorating. He admits to being a bit of a perfectionist about it with a blush, ducking his head, but Tyler manages to coax him into showing him photos of some of the cakes and cupcakes he’d done. 

“Holy shit dude,” Tyler says softly, scrolling through the album of photos Jamie had opened. “How do you even like. Do this?” 

“Practice. And patience. It’s not a big deal.” Jamie’s mumbling, obviously a little shy, so Tyler reaches out to give his hand as squeeze. 

“It is. You’re really good.” 

Of course, Tyler immediately hands over his phone when the topic shifts to his life. Sure, he loves his job doing design and marketing, but his boys are his pride and joy. Jamie croons over photos of the dogs, and Tyler takes the opportunity to tell him, “You’ll have to come over and meet them sometime. They love people.” 

“Sure. I’d love to.” They’re both a little pink in the face by then, from flirting and the bottle of wine they’d shared. They part at the curb in front of the restaurant, but not before Tyler cradles Jamie’s cheek and presses a soft kiss to his mouth. 

“I want to see you again. Soon, if that’s okay.” 

“Yeah. My turn though. Maybe um. Next Thursday? I’m off that day. We could go out, or ah, I could come over? We could take the boys out somewhere.” 

“I’d like that a lot.” Tyler steals one more kiss before getting into his Uber. He thinks about Jamie on the ride home; he knows that things won’t move quite that fast - and, truthfully, he wouldn’t want them to - but it’s hard to keep his thoughts away from the other things they could do if Jamie came over. 

The arousal simmers low while he feeds the boys and lets them out to run for a while. He has a couple of texts to answer from Blacker and Alex, the two of them checking in after his date. All he ends up sending in response are a few blushing emojis and a  _ fuck he’s so sweet _ . He tells them about their plans for a date the following week before tucking his phone into his pocket. 

Once the pups are settled, Tyler pads upstairs. He brushes his teeth and leaves his clothes in a pile on the floor, crawling into bed and sprawling out. Now that he’s alone, it’s easier to let the arousal build. He thinks about Jamie’s smile, his broad shoulders and big hands and - yeah. Tyler hasn’t hooked up with a guy in a while, and picturing Jamie over him is really doing it for him. 

Part of Tyler can see that Jamie could be gentle, how he’d take it sweet and slow. The other part of Tyler hopes that Jamie would put all of the strength he knows has to come with that physique to good use. Closing his eyes, Tyler lays back, petting at his cock until he gets too impatient. He has to sit up long enough to grab lube from the clutter of his bedside table drawer, but it’s worth the effort for the smooth strokes once he really grips his cock. Picturing Jamie’s thick torso and thighs, Tyler spreads his legs and pushes up into his own fist, half-wishing he was patient enough to get something inside but unwilling to stop long enough to get a toy. 

Groaning, he spills wet and hot on his own belly, not caring about the mess as satisfaction washes over him. “Fuck,” he breathes out, fingers trailing over the head of his dick and through the mess on his stomach. He stays there, just basking in it until the come and lube start to get cold and tacky. Grabbing his clothes, Tyler tosses them into the hamper on his way to the bathroom, taking a quick, hot shower before falling back into bed. 

* * *

Thursday proves too hot to take the boys out, even after Tyler gets off work. Heat shimmers as it comes up off the pavement, and he sends a quick text to Jamie before he starts the trek home. 

_ Tyler: Probably can’t take the boys out today. Pavement is gonna be too hot for their paws. :(  _

_ Jamie: That’s okay. Plan B.  _

_ Are you still ok with me coming over? If not, we can meet somewhere. Get dinner. _

Tyler chews his lip for a moment before responding with  _ come over. I have a pool, or we could go out.  _

The doorbell rings around 6:30, and Tyler feels oddly nervous. Jamie smiles at him when he answers the door, but his cheeks are already pink like being here at Tyler’s house was a big deal to him, too. “I thought we could go out? I brought my car, but I thought I’d come meet your boys first.” He gestures at the wiggling dogs already winding their way around their legs and Tyler laughs. 

“That sounds perfect.” 

Jamie crouches down, offering pets to whichever dog has managed to bully his way closest at the moment. Tyler introduces them, cuddling Marshall into his side when the older dog’s enthusiasm for a new person wears off long before Gerry or even Cash’s does. He feeds them before he and Jamie leave, saying his goodbyes as the dogs follow them to the door and whine pitifully when they realize they aren’t going to go, too. 

“You could come with us to the dog park sometime when it’s cooler,” Tyler suggests as he buckles himself in. 

Jamie’s careful about backing out of his driveway, but he nods all the same, shooting Tyler a smile before turning his attention back to the road. “I’d love that.” 

They wind up on a patio at a place with good food and even better beer that Jordie had recommended. “He and Jessica had loved it,” Jamie shrugged, blushing endearingly as they look over the menus. “I thought maybe you would, too.” 

Both of them get burgers, Jamie with regular fries and Tyler with sweet potato so they can steal off of each others plates. The food is good; the burgers are delicious and all of the fries are wonderfully crunchy and salty. Jamie had looked surprised by the first sip of the beer he’d ordered at Tyler’s recommendation; it wasn’t  _ too _ fancy and paired well with what they’d ordered. Tyler couldn’t help but feel a little pleased when Jamie had asked him what it was called so he could put it on the notes in his phone for next time. 

They talk about their week over their food, Jamie telling Tyler about the new barista they’d hired on Miro’s recommendation; apparently Roope is nice but the combination of him and Miro means a lot of admirers hanging out, especially of the female variety. Quietly, Jamie admits to speculating about the fact that Miro and Roope are likely  _ together _ , but how he hadn’t felt comfortable asking about it, seeing as he’s their boss. 

“You can’t really complain about the admirers though, yeah?” Tyler says teasingly, laughing when Jamie turns scarlet. 

“No, I guess not. They at least buy things when they come in, so I can’t complain too much.” 

Tyler talks to Jamie about his newest client, trying not to get carried away with details about the designs he’d come up with for their new campaign. Jamie’s indulgent, though, and gradually teases more information out of Tyler as the evening wears on. It becomes clear that, on some level, there’s a bit of overlap in how they view things with Tyler’s designs and Jamie’s decorating. 

“You’d probably have an eye for it, you know. Jordie’d put you to work in a heartbeat.” 

“Man, I don’t know. I’m not half as patient as you and I’ve never been good artistically with like,” Tyler waves his hands, trying to find the word, “not traditional media I guess, but non-digital, anyway.” 

They go for a walk when they’re full and warm from beer and the warm Dallas night. They don’t hold hands, but they do bump together companionably, right up until a small ice cream shop catches Tyler’s eye. It takes only a minute of coaxing to get Jamie to follow him inside. The place has an interesting variety, from a basic sweet cream vanilla to a chile hot chocolate and a blueberry goat cheese that Jamie eventually gets Tyler to sample. 

“Holy shit,” Tyler mumbles around the wooden sampling spoon. “That’s awesome.” 

“Told you,” Jamie says, smugly enough that Tyler slugs him playfully. They both end up with a scoop of the blueberry goat cheese, with a second scoop of sweet cream to keep the flavors from being overwhelming. There’s a tiny seating space out front, but they wander further down the street until they find a common area with benches and tables set up around a central fountain, picking an empty one to settle down at.

Tyler gets brave enough to slide his hand across the table, tangling his fingers with Jamie’s. They’re both blushing, but Jamie just gives Tyler’s hand a little squeeze as they eat their ice cream one-handed. They keep holding hands as they make their slow way around the fountain and then back to Jamie’s car, only letting go so they can get in. 

“Maybe this is dumb, but I really like you,” Jamie tells Tyler in his soft voice when they pull into Tyler’s driveway. 

“Well, if you’re dumb, I am, too.” Slowly, Tyler leans across the center console, relieved when Jamie meets him halfway. It feels a little juvenile but also thrilling to be making out in the car. One of Jamie’s big hands comes up to cradle Tyler’s jaw and it makes him shiver, the sense memory of all of his jerk-off fantasies sending arousal buzzing through his body. “God, I really want to ask you to come in, but I really don’t want to fuck this up.” 

“You won’t.” Jamie’s gentle as he says it, thumb sweeping across Tyler’s cheek. 

“You don’t know that.” Leaning in for another kiss, Tyler lets it linger for a few moments before pulling away. “Not yet. I want to, but not yet. Is that okay?” He’s half ready for Jamie to get mad or be put out, but instead Tyler gets drawn back in for a chaste brush of lips. 

“Of course that’s okay. I can see you again soon, though, right?” 

“Yeah. I’ll text you.” 

Tyler feels like he’s floating as he heads up the steps, turning to wave at Jamie as he backs out. The boys come to sniff at him and lead him toward the back door so they can go out. He falls asleep with his mind on Jamie, wondering how soon is too soon to schedule another date. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ Jordie’s hosting a barbecue on Saturday. Wanna come? _

To say he’s surprised by the text would be an understatement. They had tentative plans for Saturday afternoon, but Tyler had been struggling with an idea for what to do. Spending time with Jamie’s brother and potentially their other friends is a bit daunting, but - at the same time - it might be nice. And Tyler can definitely bring meat and beer as an offering. 

_ Sure. I’ll brink steaks and beer, if that’s cool. What time? _

_ 5:30 :)  _

Tyler’s nerves ramp up more the closer to the weekend it gets. Finally, Spezz takes pity on him and tells him he can head out early since they’d already finished their projects for the week. 

“I wanna meet this guy, though, Segs. You know that Jenny is going to want to as well.” 

“Scout’s honor,” Tyler quips, giving Spezz a salute and grinning when the older man shakes his head. 

He’d gone to the grocer the day before to get steaks; Jamie had said it would be a fairly small gathering, and Tyler had to keep reminding himself of that to keep from going overboard. He wears shorts and a tee shirt, going for casual; there’s a pair of swim trunks in his car just in case, and he’s glad that anxiety had prompted him to bring them when he sees the pool. 

“Tyler!” Jamie pads across the patio to greet him, taking the bags from his hand and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Come on, I’ll introduce you.” 

The party seems to consist of Jamie and Jordie, Jordie’s girlfriend, Jessica, and their employees from the bakery. There’s a handful of other friends, but all-in-all the barbecue does fit Jamie’s promised “small gathering.” Everyone is nice, making conversation with Tyler when Jamie gets called over to help with food, or sent inside to make sure everything in the kitchen is set. Tyler tries to offer his help, but is swiftly turned down. 

He finds himself alone with Jordie when he heads inside to grab some water, already feeling the effects of sun and beer and not wanting to make a fool of himself. Nerves hit him suddenly, and Tyler tries to gulp the water so quickly he nearly chokes. 

“Easy, dude. I don’t bite. Besides, I doubt I have to give you a shovel talk, yeah?” The tone heavily implies that Tyler isn’t going to like it if Jordie has to give him a talk, nevermind if he ever has to make good on his word. 

“Yeah, no uh. Definitely no talk needed here.” He startles a bit when Jordie comes over to sling an arm around his shoulders. 

“My brother isn’t the best at talking about his feelings. Don’t let him get away with that, okay? He really likes you, but he can be dumb sometimes.” Jordie leaves him with that, and Tyler drinks another half glass of water before heading back outside. 

Eventually, he and Jamie end up pressed as close together as their patio chairs will allow, full of food and arms brushing as they sip their drinks. There’s a few people in the pool, but Jamie seems disinclined to join them, so Tyler sticks by his side. Someone had the foresight to set out cornhole as well, and it doesn’t take long after the sun starts to go down for Jessica to arrange a tournament. This, Jamie seems up for and they switch off between playing a round and observing until they get knocked out by Miro and Roope, who gleefully go up against Jordie and Jessica. 

“They’re totally dating,” Tyler whispers into Jamie’s ear conspiratorially, trying not to react when Jamie shivers before answering. 

“Yeah?” He turns his head just enough to make eye contact, lips pulled up into a little smile. 

“Mhmm.” Leaning his head against Jamie’s shoulder, Tyler snuggles close. “Just watch.” 

For him, it seems pretty obvious. Miro always seems aware of where Roope is, watching him even when Roope isn’t looking back. They share little smiles and touches as they play, and it’s not long before he hears Jamie murmur, “Well, I’ll be damned.” 

“They’re pretty cute.” 

Everyone in the yard laughs at Roope and Miro’s antics when they win, and Tyler swears for a moment that Miro is going to drag Roope in for a kiss. The party kind of winds down after that; some folks are clearly in it for the night, especially once one of Jordie’s friends sets up a game of beer pong. Others are already taking their leave, and Tyler debates which he wants to do before Jamie presses a kiss to his temple. 

“You can totally say no, but . . . would you wanna come back to mine?” 

Tyler shivers, arousal spiking through him. “Are you sure?” 

“Definitely. I’m not gonna be mad if you don’t want to, though. Or if you change your mind. You can always just stay the night, or I can drive you home.” 

“I want to.” Tyler twists enough to draw Jamie into a kiss. “Take me home.” 

They say their goodbyes, both of them blushing when Jordie and Jessica tease them lightly. 

“Use protection!” Jessica calls from behind them, and Jamie grumbles, tugging Tyler around the edge of the house so they’re out of sight of the yard at large. 

“God, those two are perfect for each other,” Jamie says with a sigh as they settle into his car. “Sorry about that.” 

“It’s cool. I’m glad they’re comfortable with it. It’s kinda nice. And they obviously love you.” That makes Jamie duck his head a little before he goes back to navigating out of Jordie’s neighborhood. 

“Yeah. That’s true. I’m pretty lucky on that front.” 

Tyler can feel his energy ramp up the longer they drive, and he’s jiggling his leg by the time they make it to Jamie’s in an effort to get some of it out. He doesn’t realize just how much he’s fidgeting until they’re inside and Jamie’s taking his hands, holding them gently. 

“We really don’t have to. We can hang out, and just sleep, or I can take you home.” 

“No, I want to. I’m just . . . excited and nervous.” 

“Don’t be nervous.” Jamie leans in to kiss Tyler then, laughing slightly against his mouth when Tyler immediately presses closer. Jamie’s hands end up on Tyler’s waist, holding him close while they kiss and the last of Tyler’s patience runs out when he can feel Jamie moan softly. 

“Bedroom?” he pulls away to asks breathlessly. Jamie gives a panting little laugh as he nods, taking Tyler by the hand and leading him upstairs. 

On some level, Tyler recognizes that Jamie’s house is nice, cozy and well lived in, but he doesn’t soak in all the details right now. He’s more delighted to see the queen sized bed in the center of Jamie’s room. The space isn’t messy but it’s not clinically clean, either, and Tyler appreciates that. He tugs Jamie into another kiss, sneaking his fingers just beneath Jamie’s shirt to skim up his sides and along his stomach. He can feel it when Jamie sucks in a breath, and then Tyler’s being picked up, carried across the floor and dumped on the bed. 

“Holy  _ fuck _ ,” Tyler gasps, and Jamie looks a little embarrassed for a moment until Tyler strips his shirt off, flinging it off the bed. “You, naked, now.” 

For a moment, Jamie looks like he’s going to chirp, but his eyes follow Tyler’s hands as Tyler unbuckles his belt and opens his fly, then Jamie’s tugging his shirt off, too. He’s just as built as Tyler hoped, thick torso and strong thighs. Kicking off his own pants, Tyler spreads his legs and beckons at Jamie, who stumbles over his jeans as he makes his way toward the bed. 

Tyler can feel his cock twitch when Jamie settles between his legs, blanketing him and pressing a hungry kiss to his mouth. “Fuck, you’re so big, like that so much.” 

“Yeah?” Jamie sounds breathless, and he sits up so he can run his hands over Tyler’s arms and chest, trailing them down his stomach until his fingertips are skirting around his cock. “You’re fucking gorgeous.” 

“Please tell me you have lube.” 

With a nod, Jamie reaches over to snag a bottle and a condom. Tyler snatches the condom and rolls it on Jamie deftly, grinning when Jamie lets out a shocked sound. “I thought we would take are time,” he says teasingly, flicking the lube cap open with his thumb and drizzling some on his fingers. 

“Next time. I don’t - you don’t know how much I’ve thought about this.” Tyler’s delighted to see Jamie flush, a touch of shyness creeping back in even as he coaxes Tyler’s legs up a little more. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah, god.” Tyler pulls his legs up a bit, re-positioning himself so Jamie can pet lube-slick fingers over his hole. 

He’s so careful at first, but Jamie gradually loses some of his hesitancy when Tyler makes soft, pleasured noises as Jamie stretches him. His fingers are thick, and Jamie obviously knows what he’s doing. It’s tempting to tell him he’s ready only after a few minutes, but Jamie’s thick all over and it’s been a while for Tyler. So, Tyler lays back and murmurs to Jamie about how good it feels already, how much Tyler wants this. Watching Jamie try to keep his composure is a heady thing, and Tyler knows he’s going to want to push that limit more - but some other time. 

For now, he’s grateful when Jamie deems him ready, sliding his fingers out to add more lube to his cock, shuffling forward to line up. Tyler reaches for him, and their mouths meet right as Jamie presses the head of his cock inside. They moan in tandem, and Jamie breaks away to look down between their bodies, watching as his cock sinks deeper inside Tyler. 

“Jesus, Ty, you’re - you’re so tight,” Jamie grits out. “Are you okay?” 

Nearly overwhelmed, Tyler nods and just breathes. It doesn’t hurt, but the thickness of Jamie’s dick is a lot, stretching him open. It’s a relief when Jamie’s thighs meet the back of his, the two of them pressed close together. Tyler manages to relax after taking a few deep breaths, and then he’s reaching for Jamie again. He brushes his lips against Jamie’s and then rests their foreheads together. “Jamie, please. Please move.” 

They start slow, Jamie braced on his hands over Tyler and moving with careful purpose. Bit by bit, their control breaks down until they’re clinging to one another, Jamie grinding in hard and deep, making Tyler gasp. He knows his hands are digging hard into Jamie’s back, but Jamie doesn’t seem to mind. He slips his arms under Tyler just to hold him closer, hold him tighter, and every rock of his hips drags his cock along Tyler’s rim. 

Tyler has to nudge Jamie back just a little so he can fit a hand between them, stroking himself faster than Jamie’s thrusts until he’s burying a cry against Jamie’s shoulder. He can hear Jamie curse, can feel his rhythm go sharp and ragged until he thrusts in deep and holds there, trembling. Running his hands over Jamie’s back to soothe him, Tyler presses a kiss to Jamie’s neck. Jamie shifts, bringing their mouths together sweetly. 

“You’re so good, Ty,” Jamie murmurs, nuzzling Tyler’s cheek. They stay that way for a few moments longer, until Jamie starts to go soft. He carefully pulls out, dropping the condom in the wastebasket next to his bed. Tyler takes a couple of offered tissues to clean his stomach, then he curls up against Jamie’s side. 

He grumbles a little when Jamie gets up, but Jamie just shushes him gently. The light flicks off, and then Jamie’s crawling back into bed, tugging the blankets over them and spooning up behind Tyler. Tyler’s not sure when he falls asleep, but he sleeps hard until morning, waking up warm and content wrapped up in Jamie’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://iaintafraidofnoghostbear.tumblr.com/).


End file.
